la tentacion del millonario
by theprincesspink1
Summary: Katniss no podía dar a su pequeña hermana en adopción, pero sabía que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía medios económicos para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Estaba desesperada, tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para Prim, cuando conoció al atractivo magnate griego Peeta Mellark. se casaria los dos por coveniencia. Pero pronto descubren l ainnegable atraccion
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic asi que les pido pasiencia…

Me facina katniss y peeta asi que este es un UA. Espero que les guste.

Espero sus comentarios y/o observaciones. Saludos

La historia esta basada en el libro la novia del millonario de Michelle Reid puede a ver similitudes como diferencias.

Y los personajes son de la saga the hunger games de suzane collins

Capitulo 1: sin salidas

DARLA en adopción? —repitió Katniss consternada—. ¿Quieres que deje a Prim  
en manos de un extraño?  
Allí estaba Katniss en medio de su pequeño y destartalado apartamento. Se dirigía  
a su tía como si estuviera tratando con el diablo.  
Lo cierto es que le costaba creer que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad. En las  
últimas tres semanas la tragedia se había cebado con su vida de forma verdaderamente insistente. Y ahora esto.  
—Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído tus palabras, tía Enorabaria —dijo Katniss,  
sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos y estrechándolo aún más contra su pecho.  
—No, tú vas a hacerme caso —repuso la tía con decisión—. ¿Crees de verdad que  
te propondría esta solución si pudieras hacerte cargo de la niña?  
-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerme cargo de ella! —exclamó Katniss airadamente  
Enorbaria llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris que le sentaba impecablemente. Tenía el  
cabello Negro recogido de modo elegante discretamente maquillada. Parecía  
querer hacer hincapié en sus palabras mirando a su alrededor.  
—Por Dios, lo único que te he pedido es que me ayudes a pagar el alquiler —adujo  
Katniss  
Se sentía como un gato callejero pidiéndole limosna a una reina.  
—Y a veces hay que ser cruel para ser de utilidad —murmuró Enorbaria a la  
defensiva—. Eso significa que tengo que ser despiadada para que abras bien los ojos.  
Como Katnis se imaginaba, le estaba diciendo de manera elegante que no pensaba  
soltar ni un duro. En fin, la tía Enorbaria nunca había sido conocida por su generosidad.  
— ¡Prim ni siquiera es tu hija! —exclamó la tía.  
—Pero es mi hermana —sostuvo Katniss enfadada—. ¿Cómo pretendes separarla  
de mí?  
Aquello había sido un auténtico sollozo. ¡Había soportado demasiadas  
preocupaciones y disgustos durante los últimos seis meses!  
—Tu hermanastra —la corrigió Enorabaria—. Ni siquiera conoces al padre.  
La tía miró con verdadero desprecio a la pequeña de tono palido y cabellos  
rubios.

—¿Y eso qué más da? —preguntó Katnis con los ojos grises llenos de indignación.  
De acuerdo, su madre había tenido una aventura con un camarero español, ¿y  
qué? Al menos había sido capaz de atraer a un hombre, cosa que con su padre no había  
logrado.  
—Por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre —prosiguió Katniss.  
¡Lo malo era que con la tía Enorbaria ocurría lo mismo!  
Pero casi nunca se notaba. La madre de Katniss siempre decía que su hermana no  
tenía corazón. Era fuerte y dura. Y ,eso lo plasmaba en su trabajo. Estaba consagrada  
exclusivamente a su carrera profesional como alta ejecutiva de uno de los bancos más  
importantes de Europa.  
Antes que pedirle ayuda, Katnis tenia que haber encontrado otra solución a sus  
quebraderos de cabeza.  
Para la tía Enorbaria aquello no suponía más que una remora para los años venideros.  
Por eso, ella, que había sacrificado amor e hijos por su carrera, le había dicho a su  
única sobrina que se deshiciera del bebé.  
A Katniss le dieron náuseas.  
— ¡Maldita sea, solo tienes veintiún años! —exclamó Enorbaria, impaciente—. Has  
dejado la Universidad y ni siquiera tienes trabajo. No tienes con qué vivir y menos aún  
con un bebé a tu cargo. Y ahora me vienes con que no tienes para pagar el alquiler.  
—Pronto encontraré un trabajo, estoy segura —aseguró Katniss orgullosa.  
—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —la desafió su tía—. ¿Sirviendo mesas en un  
restaurante como el padre de la niña? ¿Fregando suelos? Si prefieres ser la criada de  
otros en vez de acabar la carrera y ser lo que tu madre quería que fueses... ¿Y quién  
va a cuidar a Prim mientras estés fregando suelos? Una niñera por horas resulta  
excesivamente cara. Después de todo, la herencia de tu madre apenas dio para su  
entierro.  
Aquellas palabras fueron el colmo.  
—Seguro que tengo derecho a recibir asistencia por parte del Estado —gritó de  
pronto Katniss.  
—Oh, claro —respondió la tía—. Los días en que el Estado lo pagaba todo han  
pasado a la historia. Y Prim también tiene derecho a crecer en un ambiente que le  
permita todo lo que pueda estar a su alcance. O es que crees que te va a estar muy agradecida de vivir pobremente.  
Tras la brutalidad del discurso, Katniss se tambaleó llena de confusión. ¿Sería mejor para Prim mantenerse alejada de su hermana? Katniss intentó ponerse en el lugar de la pequeña.  
Puede que su tía tuviera razón: Prim podría recriminarle algún día el tipo de  
vida que le había inducido a llevar.  
Silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia la cuna y allí depositó a la criatura. Katniss había adelgazado mucho; los vaqueros y la camisa de algodón que llevaba le estaban grandes.  
Sin embargo, hacía un par de meses tenía un aspecto de lo más saludable.  
Pero hacía un par de meses, Prim no había nacido aún. Y la madre de Katniss,  
estaba todavía viva, expectante ante el nacimiento de su futura hija. Se iba a tratar  
del comienzo de una nueva etapa que pondría fin a un triste pasado.  
Tan solo hacía tres años, Katniss era la hija única de unos padres que estaban  
completamente locos por ella. Luego, su padre se quitó la vida al comprobar que su negocio había quebrado, dejando a su familia con lo puesto.

Para pagar sus deudas, su viuda tuvo que vender la casa, los muebles, incluso hasta parte de, su ropa. En Londres vivían en Holland Park. Y tuvieron que abandonar aquella zona residencial para instalarse en un piso alquilado del East End.  
Victoria Everdeen no se había recuperado después de que el que fuera su esposo durante veinte años se suicidara, dejándola en la miseria.

Para colmo, había perdido a la mayoría de sus amistades. Katniss había tenido que abandonar el colegio privado alque asistía. De hecho, tuvo que terminar el último curso de educación se- cundaria en un instituto público. Ella también se quedó sin buena parte de sus amigos.  
Aquellas circunstancias contribuyeron a que Victoria sintiera por momentos una gran amargura y desilusión. Se vio obligada a ponerse a trabajar.

Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la vida entre algodones, no resultó  
demasiado fácil. Aunque pareciera raro, fue la propia tía Enorbaria quien le consiguió el  
empleo. Se trataba de un puesto de dependienta y asesora de imagen de unos  
almacenes de lujo. Su estilo innato y su exquisito sentido de la estética bien le  
valieron para ello.  
En aquella nueva situación, Victoria demostró ser una señora con clase.  
Era una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello rubio que a sus cuarenta y dos años demostró ser una excelente vendedora.  
Por eso, cuando su jefa, que se había puesto enferma, tuvo que ir de viaje de  
negocios a Madrid no dudó en enviar a Victoria. Una vez en la capital española tendría  
que entrevistarse con varios proveedores del sector de la moda.  
Lo demás era historia. Cuando ella volvió a casa, Katniss no podía creerse el  
cambio que se había operado en ella. Tenía aspecto de ser feliz y de estar en paz  
consigo misma. Un par de semanas después ya sabía la razón.  
—Estoy embarazada —le había anunciado su madre.  
Y ocho meses después nació la pequeña Prim. Era menuda, de piel Palida y  
tenía los cabellos rubia.  
La diferencia entre los suyos, Katniss que eran tan ovilaceas, era realmente cómica. Sin embargo, ambas se enamoraron del bebé a primera vista.  
Enseguida, se llevaron a Prim al apartamento de dos habitaciones, cocina empotrada y un único cuarto de baño. Un par de semanas después, Victoria volvió al trabajo. Era el mes de agosto y Katniss estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad; por eso era ella quien se ocupaba del bebé. Ya se encargarían de encontrar a un canguro más adelante. De momento, estaban disfrutando de lo bella que era la vida.  
Pero la tragedia se cernió de nuevo sobre sus vidas. Victoria sufrió una  
hemorragia muy grave de la que no se recuperaría. Katniss se quedó no solo completamente conmocionada, sino sin medios económicos.  
En el exterior, sonó el claxon de un coche. La tía Laura consultó su reloj y  
frunció el ceño.  
—Tengo que marcharme —dijo ella—. Santo cielo, ¿no puedes dejar a esa niña  
quieta y escucharme un rato?  
Como quejándose de su reproche, la niña lanzó un gemido. Katniss le acarició  
instintivamente la mejilla sonrosada y una ola de cariño la inundó por completo.  
Aquello no era justo. No podía ser justo que le ocurrieran tantas tragedias.  
Quería conservar a Prim. Quería que su madre estuviese de nuevo con ella. Y su  
padre también. Ojalá que su vida volviera a ser como cuando era más joven.  
—¿Qué opciones tengo? —preguntó Katniss al borde de las lágrimas.  
A su espalda, la tía sonrió pensando que por fin estaba entrando en razón.  
—Existen listas de espera llenas de padres que te estarían muy agradecidos si  
tú...  
— ¡No quiero que nadie me agradezca nada! —exclamó Katniss, fulminándola con la  
mirada.  
— No —contestó Enorabaria, comprendiendo que era mejor cambiar de estrategia—.  
Es gente que quiere darle un hogar a la niña. Una familia que la colmará de cariño,  
seguridad y todo lo que eso implica.  
«Pero yo no tendría lugar en esa vida», pensó Katniss llena de desolación. Trató de  
imaginarse unos brazos extraños que acunasen, alimentasen y quisiesen a su hermana.  
Katniss sintió que le invadía la desesperación y a continuación se le llenaron los  
ojos de lágrimas.  
—Se puede hacer de forma muy discreta —continuó la tía Enorbaria—. Algunas  
agencias privadas solo aceptan a lo mejor de la sociedad. Sería el tipo de familia que le  
daría a Prim todo lo necesario para hacerla feliz el resto de su vida. Vale la pena  
planteárselo, al menos en beneficio de la niña.  
En beneficio de la niña..., la astuta ejecutiva del mayor banco Panemerico estaba  
jugando su baza.  
—Podrías volver a la Universidad y terminar la carrera —prosiguió Enorbaria—.  
Estaría dispuesta a ayudarte para ello, pero no para esto.  
Y la tía dirigió una mirada por el apartamento destartalado.  
—No permitiré que destroces dos vidas, cuando las dos os merecén mucho más...  
—siguió diciendo la ejecutiva.  
—Pensaré en ello —murmuró Katniss. Pero nada más pronunciar esas palabras notó  
como se le desgarraba el corazón.  
—Está bien —respondió la tía—. Mientras tanto, me pondré en contacto con  
varias agencias...  
El claxon del coche sonó otra vez, interrumpiéndola. Enorbaria miró a su sobrina y se impacientó viendo la desolación que se revelaba ya en su rostro. Abrió el bolso y sacó  
una billetera de piel.  
—Mira, te dejo esto —dijo ella poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre el brazo del  
sofá—. Te resultará útil hasta que nos volvamos a ver dentro de dos días. Espero que  
para entonces, hayas tomado una decisión.  
—Gracias —repuso Katniss, mirando el dinero. Sin embargo, las dos sabían que no  
estaba siendo sincera.  
—Katniss, trata de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón —le sugirió Enorbaria, al  
despedirse.  
Por fin, la tía salió del apartamento, dejando a Katniss atónita ante la cantidad de  
dinero que le había dejado.  
Eran las monedas de Judas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. Porque  
eso era lo que significaba el dinero: el precio de la traición a nuestros seres queridos.  
Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, Katniss extendió y alcanzó el manojo de  
billetes. Trató de averiguar a cuánto ascendía la traición en aquellos momentos.  
Pero no había terminado de contar los billetes cuando cayó al suelo algo que la  
hizo abrir la puerta de inmediato.  
El apartamento estaba en el primer piso. Se lanzó escaleras abajo y atravesó el  
portal. Soltó un par de juramentos que habrían hecho sonrojar a su madre de estar  
viva. Katniss iba persiguiendo a la tía Enorbaria con el fajo de billetes y una tarjeta de  
crédito oro apretados en el puño de la mano.  
Al salir a la calle, notó como el viento frío del norte le azotaba la cara. Solo  
llevaba la blusa y por eso tenía frío, pero se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su  
tía.  
Se trataba de una calle estrecha pero con mucho tráfico. Las casas eran de  
estilo Victoriano y en sus días de apogeo fueron sin duda muy elegantes. Pero ahora,  
se habían convertido en viviendas compartidas por varios inquilinos.  
Había coches aparcados en ambas aceras. Eran viejos y baratos y definían  
perfectamente a sus propietarios. Por eso, el lujoso automóvil de la tía Enorbaria destacaba tanto. Estaba a punto de arrancar, justo enfrente de Katniss.  
— ¡Tía Enorbaria! —exclamó ella, tratando de captar su atención.  
Pero el viento acalló su voz y, a continuación, la tía entró en el coche y este  
aceleró.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Katniss se abalanzó sobre el automóvil para interceptarlo  
antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Lo que ocurrió luego pasó tan deprisa que todo quedó sumido en un mar de ruido  
y confusión. Katniss fue consciente del sonido de un insistente claxon, situación que  
recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. Del mismo modo que recordaría la camioneta  
que se lanzó contra ella sin lograr frenar a tiempo.  
Sonó un frenazo y luego se esparció un olor a neumáticos chamuscados por todas  
partes. La gente que pasaba por allí comenzó a gritar para advertirla de lo que  
ocurriría a continuación.

Notó un porrazo, pero no sintió dolor en absoluto. Inmediatamente después, se vio tumbada en el suelo y un desconocido se inclinó sobre ella. Mientras tanto, por detrás alguien balbuceaba algo de modo insistentemente.  
—Se tiró encima de la camioneta —decía otro hombre—. No pude hacer otra  
cosa. Se tiró encima de mí...  
¿Acaso se refería a ella? Katniss se quedó desconcertada.  
—No se mueva —le ordenó una voz pausada.  
Katniss detectó un acento extranjero, notó su tono aterciopelado y sonrió.  
—De acuerdo —accedió ella.

En medio de su nublosa vista. Pudo distimgir la cara mas angelical del mundo unos cabellos rubios rizados de piel palida y unos bellos ojos azules no sabia si deliraba pero era un hermoso rostro

Hasta aca por hoy espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gracias a los que pasaron a comentar, y a leer y me agregaron a favoritos.

Disculpen la tardanza es que no tenía internet.

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo donde ya aparece Peeta y la trama de la historia.}

Nose olviden de pasar y comentar, todo es bienvenido

La historia en parte es una adaptación del libro la novia del millonario de Michelle reid

Y los personajes pertenecen a la saga the hunger games de Suzane Collins

Capítulo 2:

Parecía tan fácil. Seguía sin sentir dolor. Solo tenía la sensación de estar flotando.

-¿Estoy muerta verdad? —preguntó Katniss con curiosidad. El rostro angelical cambio de preocupado a perplejo

—No, mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo —contestó el extraño.

De nuevo, ella sonrió. ¡Qué arrogante era aquel tipo! De pronto, Katniss notó como le ponía la mano sobre su hombro, mientras le pasaba la otra por el resto del cuerpo, como si tuviera perfecto derecho a hacerlo.

—Me duele el pecho —confesó ella, tratando de calmarse a sí misma. Pero él no pareció entenderla.

¿Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia? —gritó el hombre.

Katniss no sabía a quién se dirigía pero tampoco le importaba mucho.- De pronto, oyó unos pasos apresurados.

—Lo he visto —adujo la voz, sin aliento—. No puedo creer que se haya tirado al coche de ese modo.- Era su tía. Katniss se sumió en el desconsuelo.

¿Le duele? —preguntó el hombre con preocupación. Le estaba tocando la muñeca derecha y sí, le dolía mucho. Vio unas deportivas italianas y oyó la voz de su tía.

¿Qué diablos te ha hecho abalanzarte así contra mi coche?

Katniss levantó la muñeca herida y abrió, los dedos con esfuerzo. En su mano se encontraban no solo un montón de billetes sino también la tarjeta de crédito.

—Te dejaste esto —explicó ella—. Pensé que podrías necesitarlo...- Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio mientras todos miraban la tarjeta. Dejando anonadado al extraño

¿Conoce a esta chica? —le preguntó incisivamente a Enorbaria—. ¿Es la sobrina a la que ha ido a visitar esta mañana? – Pregunto ácidamente, hasta estando en el piso ella se dio cuenta que el la miraba mal a su tía. Ella pensó que algo no cuadraba en esa pregunta.

—Sí —asintió Enorbaria Cavell con tan mala gana, que Katniss no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. ¿Cómo podía avergonzarse de un miembro de su familia? La joven se sintió desolada, pero aún así le alivió ver que ya no era el centro de la atención.

—Mire, señor Melark—dijo con cierta ansiedad Enorbaria, cosa poco frecuente en ella—. Si quiere dejar la cuestión en mis manos todavía puede alcanzar el vuelo con destino a Madrid.

Fue entonces cuando Katniss fue consciente de que el desconocido alto y Rubio no era otro que el jefe de la tía Enorbaria. Se trataba de un magnate de gran relevancia. No era algo casual, que la tía Enorbaria se hubiera puesto nerviosa.

—Creí que le había dicho que no se moviera —le reprendió el hombre a Melark.

—Estoy bien, de verdad... —mintió ella—. No hay motivo para que pierda usted su avión. Me voy a poner de pie ahora mismo.

—Más vale que se quede dónde está hasta que venga la ambulancia y vean lo que le pasa-. Katniss no tenía la mínima intención de ir al hospital. Entonces, la tía Enorbaria se encargaría de librarse de Prim.

—Oh, no... —recordó ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Había dejado al bebé en el apartamento. Tenía la cabeza cargada, los hombros rígidos y sentía náuseas.

—¿Dónde cree que va? —le preguntó el desconocido, agachándose.

—Me tengo que ir —murmuró Katniss a duras penas. Dándose cuenta de la gente que se había acercado, dio unos pasos y luego se acordó del dinero y la tarjeta de crédito. Aquello era la causa de todo lo que había ocurrido... —Toma, es tuya —le dijo a su tía delante de todo el mundo.

Enorbaria recogió el dinero y la tarjeta de crédito, realmente violenta. Katniss dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que el desconocido se dirigía a su encuentro.

—Gracias por su ayuda —le comunicó ella y luego comenzó a caminar. Pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba en mangas de camisa. No llevaba la chaqueta... Desconcertada, Claire vio que la prenda reposaba en plena calzada. —Oh, lo siento —exclamó ella, intentando agacharse para recogerla. Pero el hombre fue más rápido y en un solo movimiento se hizo con ella. —Lo siento mucho —se excusó Katniss una vez más. Él apenas reparó en ello.

—Así está mejor —afirmó el desconocido, poniéndole la chaqueta a Katniss sobre los hombros—. Lo necesita más que yo en estos momentos. Está temblando.

—Pero... —murmuró Katniss y después sintió un mareo. La muñeca le dolía, apenas podía respirar y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. De pronto fue consciente del corro de gente que la estaba mirando. Katniss notó que un brazo la tomó por los hombros.

—Vamos —dijo con tranquilidad el jefe de su tía—. Dígame donde vive y la ayudaré a volver a casa.

—No es necesario, de verdad... — se resistió Katniss.

—Sí lo es, se lo aseguro —insistió el hombre—. No pienso dejarla sola hasta que esté seguro de que la ha visto un médico.

¡Era realmente curioso que el desconocido se tomase tanto interés! A Claire se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Pero si ni siquiera fue su coche el que me golpeó —exclamó ella, sollozando y emitiendo una protesta al mismo tiempo.

—No, fue mi camioneta la culpable —repuso una voz masculina—. ¿Está usted segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Sí, de verdad —sostuvo Katniss con una leve sonrisa—. Solo estoy un poco aturdida. He sido una estúpida, siento mucho lo ocurrido.

—Está bien —concluyó el conductor de la camioneta, aliviado por poderse marchar sin más complicaciones. -Katniss se sintió mareada de nuevo. El brazo que la estaba sosteniendo por los hombros la sujetó con más fuerza. —Vaya usted delante, señorita Cavell —ordenó el banquero con voz grave.

Callada como una muerta, Enorbaria Cavell caminó hacia el apartamento y se introdujo en él. El magnate y Katniss lo hicieron tras ella. La tía iba a detestarla por mostrarle a su jefe una casa en tan malas condiciones

—No tiene por qué tomarse tantas molestias — murmuró Katniss incómodamente

—. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo está —repuso el hombre—. Tiene la muñeca derecha herida, una brecha en la cabeza que debe ser examinada. Y al respirar jadea, lo que indica que debe tener alguna costilla rota.

Katniss cerró los ojos. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar tantas desgracias? No era cuestión de planteárselo, porque las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Katniss, entró primero.

Allí estaba la tía Enorbaria, puesta delante del tendedero procurando ocultarlo con verdadero celo. Aquello hizo sonreír a Katniss, lo que no ocurría desde hacía varios meses.

Pero su sentido del humor desapareció al comprobar que el jefe de su tía estaba contemplando el desorden del apartamento.

Él era un hombre rico y en la calle le esperaba una limusina en la que podía viajar con todo lujo . Llevaba ropa hecha a la medida y no cabía duda de que poseería una serie de residencias, a cual más señorial. Y en esos momentos, aquel hombre se encontraba en la casa más modesta que habría visto en su vida.

Katniss se sintió avergonzada. Tampoco sabía muy bien por qué

Al fin y al cabo se trataba de un extraño. Sin embargo, se volvió para observar la expresión de asombrado y desagrado que reflejaba aquel rostro tan atractivo.

Katniss se sintió molesta. Como para humillarla aún más, del otro lado de la habitación se oyó un suave gorgoteo. Entonces, Katniss se quitó a toda prisa la chaqueta del desconocido y se la tiró bruscamente. Él se quedó perplejo.

—No tenía por qué haber venido —le gritó ella—. Es más, preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¡Katniss! —exclamó su tía, furiosa.

—Me importa un bledo —sostuvo ella—. Lo único que quiero es que se vayán de aquí.

Cruzó la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cuna de Prim. La niña estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Súbitamente, a Katniss le brotaron las lágrimas. Cuando se inclinó para ver al bebé, se dio cuenta de que le dolían la muñeca y las costillas. Se hizo el silencio. Aún no se habían marchado y ella empezó a notar un temblor acalorado por todo el cuerpo.

—Por favor, váyanse —les rogó.

A continuación, Katniss se desmayó. Puede que el hombre lo viera venir. El caso es que, él la recogió en sus brazos a medida que la cabeza y las piernas de Katniss perdían fuerza.

Finalmente, se oyó una sirena de ambulancia. Ella no tuvo certeza de lo que ocurrió a continuación. Solo recordaba el viaje en la ambulancia en compañía del jefe de su tía, que llevaba en sus brazos a Prim. La que no estaba era la tía.

—Vendrá más tarde —repuso el desconocido, cuando Katniss preguntó por ella—. Tenía que atender unos asuntos urgentes.

Katniss frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué no se ocupaba él de sus propios asuntos urgentes. Pero entonces llegaron al hospital y a ella la llevaron directamente al servicio de rayos-x.

Los médicos le dijeron a Katniss que tenía una contusión en las costillas. Sin embargo, el hueso escafoide de la muñeca estaba fracturado y se lo tendrían que escayolar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Prim? —preguntó ella cuando vio que el personal médico de la ambulancia desaparecía—. ¿Cómo me las voy a arreglar con el brazo escayolado? ¿Dónde está la tia Enorbaria?

—Si quiere que venga, vendrá —le dijo una voz grave que empezaba a serle muy familiar. Katniss había imaginado que una vez ingresada en el hospital, el jefe de su tía se marcharía. Pero para su sorpresa, pudo comprobar que había permanecido con ella todo el tiempo.

—No —respondió Katniss, compulsivamente. No es que le importara donde estuviese su tía pero tenía que saber qué era de ella y lo que iba a hacer con Prim. —No deje que me quite al bebé —le rogó Katniss al desconocido sorprendiéndolo lo que tomo curiosidad ¿Qué tan sorpresiva era, su vida? Para que siempre se pusiera asi.

—Le prometo que eso no ocurrirá —dijo la voz grave.

Eso es lo último que recordó Katniss. No supo si el hombre estuvo con ella a partir de entonces. Cuando ella recuperó la conciencia, se vio en una cama de hospital con el brazo escayolado y un cabestrillo. Comprobó que le habían dejado sueltos el pulgar y los otros dedos.

Aun así, Katniss sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser capaz de ocuparse de una niña de dos meses. Y la fractura iba a tardar ocho semanas en soldarse. Ocho semanas... Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse que aquello era solo una pesadilla.

—¿Preocupándose de nuevo? —preguntó la voz grave.

LOS ojos de Katniss se abrieron al notar la caricia de una mano. Era el jefe de su tía, el importante magnate de la banca. —¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó el hombre educadamente.

—Un poco aturdida —contestó Katniss con una mueca. El hombre sacudió su clara cabellera.

—Necesita cierto tiempo para recuperarse de la anestesia —le aconsejó—. Cuando se haya repuesto podrá marcharse a casa-. Volver a casa... ¡Sonaba tan bien! Tanto que inmediatamente se sentó e intentó ponerse de pie.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba su ropa. Los vaqueros tenían manchas de polvo y alquitrán y la camisa había perdido la mitad de los botones. Con razón el hombre la había tapado con su chaqueta. Pero al fin y al cabo, era normal que tuviera ese aspecto después de un día tan ajetreado. Sin embargo, aquel desconocido que la estaba observando penetrantemente, tenía un aspecto impecable. Y eso que se había pasado el día rescatando a damas en apuros y bebés abandonados...

— ¿Dónde está Prim? —preguntó Katniss de pronto. Se sentía culpable de haber olvidado a su hermana con tanta facilidad. Por primera vez, el hombre pareció enfurecerse.

—Había imaginado que confiaría en mí para poner en buenas manos a su hija —dijo él con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Por qué? —le desafió Katniss—. ¿Solo porque mi tía Laura trabaja para usted? -La espalda robusta del banquero se puso rígida. Y aquel movimiento le afectó a ella de inmediato. —El hecho de que me haya recogido de la calle y me haya traído hasta aquí en vez de haberse marchado a Milán no le otorga mi confianza —exclamó Katniss, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente.

—Madrid —la corrigió ausentemente el banquero. ¡Como si eso tuviese mucha importancia!

—No lo conozco de nada —continuó Katniss—. Pero podría ser perfectamente uno de esos tipos raros que se aprovechan de las mujeres jóvenes e inocentes en situaciones difíciles.

Lo que acababa de decirle era algo realmente duro. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo del día.

El hombre frunció el ceño, y Katniss se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante. Ella iba a disculparse, pero el magnate la interrumpió.

—Debe de ser muy joven, seguro que no tiene más de dieciocho años. Y está claro que está en apuros. Cualquiera que la vea puede darse cuenta de que las ojeras y la cara de cansancio no se deben a un leve accidente de tráfico. Pero lo que no creo es que sea una criatura inocente, habiendo dado a luz a una niña, señorita Everdeen. Es completamente imposible.

Era evidente que el hombre había cometido dos errores. El primero al pensar que solo tenía dieciocho años. Y el segundo creyendo que Prim era su hija.

La tía Enorbaria no se había molestado en darle ninguna explicación. Entonces, ¿quién se creía que era juzgando de ese modo a las personas?

—No tengo dieciocho años, tengo veintiuno — sostuvo Katniss furiosa—. Y Prim no es mi hija... es mi hermana. Nuestra madre murió dos semanas después del parto. Y si usted no hubiera mandado a mi tía a solucionar asuntos urgentemente, ella misma se lo estaría explicando todo. Por lo tanto, por favor no me insulte. Si soy inocente o no, no es algo de su incumbencia.

Los dos se miraron duramente.

Hasta aca por hoy. Comenten que les parecio

Besos


End file.
